A conventional electronic device, such as a digital still camera, includes a display unit which displays image data and a data transfer device which transfers the image data from a memory to the display unit. The data transfer device includes a plurality of FIFO (first in first out) memories and manages data transfer from the plurality of memories to the display unit. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2003-348175 and 2007-114489.